The invention relates to a rinsing method for a water-conducting domestic appliance, in particular a dishwasher. Such a rinsing method is for example known from DE 44 15 823 A1.
A rinsing method for a dishwasher is known from DE 10 2005 004 089 A1, in which in a washing step a quantity of rinsing liquid provided in a washing compartment is heated to a washing temperature during a heating-up phase. A sorption column with material that can be reversibly dehydrated is provided as the drying unit, which in a drying step extracts a quantity of water from the air to be dried, and stores this. In a subsequent rinse cycle a regeneration process or a desorption then takes place during the washing step, in which, by means of an air heater, a stream of air sucked out of the washing compartment and flowing through the drying agent, is heated. With the heated stream of air the quantity of water stored in the drying agent is released as hot steam and returned to the washing compartment.
In the case of this method, however, scale formation may arise, in particular in the hydraulic system of the water-conducting domestic appliance.